happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Save the Island". Plot (At the Iceberg, Bambadee teared up) *Bambadee: Oh no. I ruined everything. I'm a lost case. No, it's not over yet. I will fix the island up. *get on the Aqua Grabber* Start the Aqua Grabber now! (Bambadee start going underwater to get back to the island. At the Dojo Courtyard.) *Jet Pack Surfer: Oh no. The Dojo is destroyed. Friends were there along with Herbert. (At the destroyed Dojo) *Gary: Is anyone alright? *Rory: Yes. We are okay. *Rookie: My glasses, oh no, they broke. *Jet Pack Guy: The Dojo is gone. Sensei is gonna be so mad about this. *Memphis: Everyone is alright. Nobody is hurt at all. *Seymour: Son, are you okay. *Atticus: Yes daddy. *Seymour: Atticus my boy. You're alive. *Red Ninja Penguin: Gary, look behind you! *Gary: Uh oh. (Herbert appear from the rocks) *Herbert: Roooaaarrrr. I'm a zombie polar bear. I'm gonna get you! *Gary: Run! (Gary run as Herbert jumped and grabbed Gary) *Gary: Oh no! *Herbert: I got you now. You're finished. *Gary: Help me! Help! *Rookie: Rory! Do something! *Rory: Oops. (Rory stands up as Rookie run with the broken glasses and Rory throw a boulder at Herbert) *Herbert: Ow. *Rory: No. No. Stay down. *Gary: Rory! *Rory: Gary, i did it! We defeated Herbert together! *Gary: Come on. Pick up the penguins and put them in a safe place. *Jet Pack Guy: Yes sir. (At the Wilderness) *Mumble: Sensei, you did it. *Sensei: Yes. We finally save the world. Come on guys, the time machine have to be somewhere. *Bryan: My back. Go straight. *Mumble: Where? *Bryan: We're going back. *Mumble: Let's go everyone. (The pack headed to the broken mountains. Under the sea, Bambadee is searching for the island.) *Bambadee: Don't worry Sensei, i will fix your Dojo. (A shark swim to the grabber) *Bambadee: Oh no, Shark! (Bambadee swim fast from the shark) *Bambadee: Don't worry Aqua Grabber we will escape from the shark. (While Bambadee swim away from the shark, back at the destroyed Dojo) *Jet Pack Surfer: Hey guys, what's going on? *Jet Pack Guy: Dude, the Dojo is gone. We are losing everything from the island. *Gary: I guess we will have to move to a new island. Pack up. *Rory: No. We have fix the Dojo together. All we gotta do is clean the place up. *Rookie: Dojo is history now. Used to be like a gym. Now it's gone. We will move the Card-Jitsu game on the coffee shop. *Jet Pack Guy: Found any pieces? *Red Ninja Penguin: No. It's all gone. She would have done it when the Dojo collapse. *Memphis: Where's Mumble? Where's Everybody? *Blazer X.: Don't worry cause that Blazer Xtreme is here! *Rory: Blazer X.! *Gary: You're alive! *Blazer X.: Yes. I brought a lot of friends over to see what happen. *Maurice: We were fighting Herbert until the Dojo fall down. *Aunt Arctic: Uh no. What have he done? *Rory: I defeated him. It's over now. *Blazer X.: Yes. Alright, we are finish. *Aunt Arctic: No we're not Blazer X. The island is all flooded with water. The sky looks ugly now. What happen? *Maurice: There was a fire in the wilderness and everything is burned. *Aunt Arctic: Oh no. (A crack was coming to the Dojo Courtyard's entrance) *Blue Ninja Penguin: Oh no. There's penguins up there. *Green Ninja Penguin: Go save them! (The Blue Ninja Penguin hold the injured penguins fast as the entrance collapses to the ground) *Blue Ninja Penguin: Yes! That's all the injured penguins we have. *Red Ninja Penguin: Good job Blue. You did it. *Dot: We are very proud of you. (Meanwhile, Klutzy and Klepto were searching for the time machine until the blue light from the time machine melt the snow from the broken mountains and heal up the Pied Piper Machine) *Pied Piper Machine: Yes. I smell penguins! To the penguins! (The Pied Piper Machine headed to the broken Dojo. The island is caused with fear from the bad weather.) *Puffle Handler: Everyone don't panic. Everything will be fine. *DJ Penguin: As the power went out. We will have to move to a new island. *Everyone: *faints* *DJ Penguin: They are just laying down. *Dancing Penguin: The End. The Island is Over. *become sad* (The pack arrive finally arrive at the broken Dojo) *Sensei: My Dojo! No! You monsters. *Aunt Arctic: Whoa, Sensei calm down. Herbert caused everything. *Sensei: Herbert? He's done now. *Mumble: Yes. Now we can go home. *Jet Pack Guy: No. You're not going anywhere until you make Club Penguin great again. *Gary: Sorry guys, our island is a wasteland. We shouldn't have live here in the first place. *Mumble: Don't worry. We should fix everything up. *Bryan: Uh oh. I know he's back. *Sensei: The robot. (The Pied Piper Machine returns) *Pied Piper Machine: Ha ha ha ha ha. I am back. *Gary: Oh no! Not again. *Rookie: Herbert have a big robot. *Alpha: We got a new enemy to stop. *Delta: Come on. Let's do this. (Alpha and Delta fight againist the Pied Piper Machine) *Sensei: Where's Bambadee? *Mumble: He's missing! (Back in the sea Bambadee is still riding on the Aqua Grabber to get away from the shark until the shark got hit by a coral) *Bambadee: Ha! Take that. I'm going home. (Bambadee returned to Club Penguin Island and landed to the snow) *Bambadee: My friends! They are in danger. I have to save them. *get off the Aqua Grabber* Ok. Here i come. *run to the battle* (Pied Piper Machine defeated Alpha and Delta) *Sensei: My students, destroy the robot. *Blue Ninja Penguin: Wait! One more is missing. *Yellow Ninja Penguin: *arrives* I'm back. Let's go defeat this big bot. *Red Ninja Penguin: Oh yes. (The Four Ninjas fight againist the Pied Piper Machine) *Sensei: Kids, i'm very proud of you. *Mumble: You adopted them? *Sensei: No. They are my students. I invited them to train for the future battles. (Some of the ninjas used snow, fire and ice on the robot) *Pied Piper Machine: NO! TAKE THIS! (Pied Piper Machine electric the ninjas) *Sensei: No! *Mumble: Who's next? *Bambadee: Me. I'm here. I'm ready to take you down. *Pied Piper Machine: You. *Jet Pack Guy: Bambadee: You again? *Jet Pack Surfer: Let him fight. *Bambadee: That's it. Here i goooooooo!!!!!!! (Bambadee slams the bot until he got electric by him) *Bambadee: Ouch. *Sensei: *facepalm* *Mumble: Guys, fight the monster. *Erik: Dad, do it! *Mumble: Okay. Hey stinky! *Pied Piper Machine: What? *Mumble: Grab me. We're going to space. *Aunt Arctic: What is he doing? *Pied Piper Machine: You have a problem with me. *Mumble: Come on. We're going to space together. *Gloria: Mumble no. *Pied Piper Machine: Okay. Let's go my new friend. (Pied Piper Machine grab Mumble and fly up to the sky) *Sensei: Mumble, do the trick! *Mumble: Yes. *spit at the Pied Piper Machine's eye) *Pied Piper Machine: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NO! NO! SELF-DESTRUCT! *Machine Voice: 10 minutes to self-destruct. *Sensei: Mumble, get out now! (Mumble try to get off of the robot's hand and escaped) *Machine Voice: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Your mission has ended. *Pied Piper Machine: No! Come back. *self-destructed* *Gary: The Pied Piper Machine has destroyed himself. *Gloria: Sensei, don't just stand here. Save Mumble. *Sensei: Oh no! (Sensei use the force to save Mumble and put him to the ground) *Sensei: I did it. May the Force be with you? *Gloria: Yes. *Sensei: Then i saved your best friend. *Gloria: My mate! *Mumble: Gloria! *Gary: We did it everyone! We saved the island. *Noah: We did it! We destroyed the robot. *Bryan: Alright. *Bill: Boom! *Will: Way-a-go. (Meanwhile, the robot's head landed to the snow of the island) *DJ Penguin: The monster is dead. *Everyone: *cheers* (At the broken Dojo) *Sensei: We did it all. Hip Hip Hooray! *All: HIP HIP HOORAY! *Herbert: No. You destroyed my robot. *Sensei: Out now. *Herbert: No! You better fix my robot or the island will be mine. *Sensei: That's it. You know what happen. *freezes Herbert* *Mumble: Ha! He deserves to get frozen. *Sven: Yeah. He's a bad boy. *Sensei: Come on everyone. Let's find the time machine and fix the island. *Mumble: Let's go everyone. Follow me. (On their way to the broken mountain lab) *Sensei: Everything is alright. The world is always safe in forever. *Mumble: Yes. I wonder what the time machine will do for us. (Klutzy and Klepto meet up with them) *Mumble: Oh no. It's Klutzy and his sidekick. We must stop them. *Sensei: No. Leave them by the way. You and You, take us to the broken lab. (Klutzy and Klepto take the heroes to the broken mountain lab) *Mumble: Wow, the mountains ended up in a crack. *Erik: Dad, we found the time machine. *Mumble: Yes. We did it. We finally done it. *Gary: Sweet mother of all. It's hidden on the snow. *Sensei: Gary, it's yours. *Jet Pack Guy: Do it. (Sensei press the time machine button and charges up) *Mumble: It still works. *Gary: Alright. Let reset the whole island up. (The Time Machine powers up and rebuild the whole island up. Everything was back to normal as everyone cheered.) *Cadence: Good old island. (The storm fades away) *Mumble: The trees are back. We couldn't done it without you. *Sensei: Yes. I helped you to defeat Herbert. *Gloria: I hope everyone is alright. (At the redeemed Dojo, everyone got out of the place) *Bambadee: Wow, the sky is beautiful again. *Ramón: Yep. They all got it right. (Herbert's Mountain Lab was fixed at last) *Mumble: Thank you crabs are finding the time machine. *Klutzy and Klepto: *salutes* *Gary: They can never lie to us. *Rookie: I hate liers. *Aunt Arctic: Agents, we finally did it. *Dot: Yes. We did it. *Mumble: Come on. Back to the Dock. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Epilogue) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters